roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Equilibrium
Personality As a kid, Von was raised by his two loving parents.This meant that he later grew up to become a happy and fun boy, and even later he grew into a confident and caring lad who stood up for the people he loved. He protects them with all he's got. Backstory Being an only child his parents didn't always have time for him so he had to keep himself entertained because he didn't have brothers and sisters who were always there for him. His parents were present most of the time. Von loved his youth and loves his parents because he was raised by a loving family. He's a good-willed and trustworthy lad with an easygoing personality, and he knows how to make fun. However he gets serious when he has to, mostly to protect his friend and family but he hates fighting for no reason and believes that war is unnecessary this is why he made a lot of friends and a lot of enemies as well, people with other visions as him and of course conflict was never far. One day his mother was killed in a terrorist attack 30/01/2016 which enraged him and that was the first time he ever had the desire to kill, he was able to take the hatred and turn it into the power he has today to protect the ones he loves. Resources He lives with his father in a normal middle-class house. Starting amount: 30K Equipment/Weaponry N/A Specialization Gymnastics, agility, a good runner, good vision and tactical insight. Quirk/Power The Omni-Trinity: Von has 3 spheres circling around him being levitated by a power Von emits, for some strange reason only working on those 3 spheres. Each sphere has its own property and therefore complete each other's flaws...most of the time. Capri: the offensive one: this one is his main source of an attack. he lets the sphere fly at someone or something: with a force of 15kN and a velocity of 200MpH. He can lower the force of the impact at will without lowering the speed. Hardt: the defensive one: this one is his main source of defense.he is able to turn Hardt into a shield to protect him from incoming attacks with the power to block 30kN when broken => cooldown : 3 turns Asclepius: the utility one: this one is used for support. It has healing properties: small cuts and bullet wounds and bruises heal in 2 turns /4 minutes/ cd: 5 turns. Medium wounds in 3 turns and they can only be healed once per day per person cd: 7 turns. CAN'T reattach limbs or heal mortal wounds. Can only use one ball at a time. Example In the first turn I could be sending Capri to attack an enemy and to hit him, calling it back after that and when he's he can use Hardt to protect himself from an incoming blow. Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters